emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Our moment
Date created: 24th August 2013 Status: Scene WARNING: ADULT CONTENT I could hear his soft breathing next to me… all I wanted to do was reach over and feel his warm skin. Still drifting in and out of sleep, I rolled over to face him. I couldn’t help but snigger; his face was squashed against the pillow and his hair was a complete mess, covering half his face. I smiled to myself, gently moving the hair out his eyes. It was dry yet silky between my fingers. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there. Those lips. Those thick, glossy, irresistible lips. But nah. I simply lay there a moment and starred at him. It felt rather strange, since usually when I stare at him he asks what I’m staring at, ha… he looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so… tempting… I soon found myself tingling all over. I moved over carefully and started lightly stroking his hairy chest. I didn’t take me long to realize, of course, he already had a morning erection, hehe. Oh lord the things you do when people are in deep sleep and you’re pretty much gagging for it. I’d only hand-jobbed him once before now… but the chance was waaaay to tempting to miss. I slowly moved my hand down, and ever slowly-er managed to get it in his pyjama pants. Gotta admit it made me more excited, the time it all took. My whole body just melted. My heart raced. I could already feel the sweat on my upper lip. And then the moment of truth; I got a firm grip. And right then, I honestly just wanted to play with it… for at least 5 minutes I pretended it was mine, imagining how it must feel, to have something that… BIG to grab hold of. To tug on. To caress. To lick if you could bend that far. I wanted it. I wanted it sooooo bad. No, I didn’t want sex. I didn’t want it IN me. I just wanted one. A penis of my own to play with all day and night… I can completely understand how guys feel about theirs. It must be like having an extra limb, surely. Expect this limb, has endless nerves in it and can give you the most insaaaane pleasure… Of course, a clitoris is similar, hell, it’s a mini penis. But that’s the problem; it’s mini. Recently I’ve found myself wishing and aching for a huge clit… one big enough to hold and tug… something for a man to suck on. I’d always had this secret desire, but I had no idea how or when to tell Sammi… that I wanted a strap on dildo to penetrate his bum with. It would give me suuuuch a dominating feeling. I mean, I don’t think I see myself as the dominant type, I just sometimes imagine myself in the man’s role, you know? That moment, I wanted to masturbate. I wanted to masturbate the hell outta myself. I wanted to masturbate all. Day. Long. I wanted that aching, tense, breathless sensation to last forever. In fact, I wanted to ask Sammi the second he woke up if he’d stay in bed with me all day and pleasure me… I’m sure he’d be up for it. Though I’m not entirely sure… he’s SUCH a good boy. He’s done nothing but treat me like an angel and something tells me he’d be extremely tempted yet reluctant on my behalf. That’s a real man; a one who considers his girl before himself. I seemed to have my eyes closed, just dreamily thinking all that, as when I woke, I found Sammi looking at me with his twisted smirk… I was still fondling with his penis and seemed to be holding my own boobs… even with him I felt extremely embarrassed for a moment. It quickly past, next minute we were laughing our heads off. Well, I was, Sammi was simply snigger and cringing at me. “You havin’ fun down there?” he smiled. “Hehehehehe, very much so yes!” I laughed, but also wanted to roll off the bed and hide under it. “Oh GOD I love your penis so much! I want one!!” “Heh… I didn’t say stop…” he glared at me eagerly. His memorizing eyes penetrating my soul, surely. Felling so right in the moment, I dived in for a kiss and starting tugging wildly on him. So. Haaaaard. I felt so alive, yet faint right there. This wave of sweat and excitement simply overwhelmed me. I found myself gasping for breathe and I’d barely started… My eyes closed, I could feel his fingers combing through my hair, clawing slightly at my scalp. He was surely as tense as me. Within seconds he had his other hand in my pants and was rubbing so roughly, so vigorously. I loved it. I loved TOO much. He was normally so gentle with me, but right now, he must have sensed the energy in me. I tugged faster and faster at him. He barely made a sound, he just breathed deeply and quickly. I did too, though couldn’t suppress my moans for long. I just wanted to scream to the heavens. But the sudden flash of who was sleeping next door stopped me abruptly. Sammi must have seen my strained face, as he covered my mouth and whispered, “It’s OK, no one’s lis‘nin‘…” with that, I found myself screeching, moaning, whining, gagging and god-knows-what-else-ing into his hand. Around then I heard him too; gritting his teeth and making strong, deep moans. Even after cumming I was still turned on by the noises he was making… We both slowed, I still never wanted to let go of his penis… even when it gradually went soft and squishy. He continued rubbing me, which felt sooooo good. Directly on the clit head too. God I almost felt like cumming again… we both still quivered and breathed heavy, just staring into each other‘s eyes. That’s one amazing thing about sex, or masturbation for that matter; Not a word needs to be said. And no word WAS said, as we slid tightly next to each other and he hugged me softly in his strong arms. I wrapped my legs around his, entwining our bodies so delicately. I wanted stay there. Forever. And ever. And- “Karl!” Jason suddenly shouted outside, “Oh my god have you just had a sh!t??? It stinks in here, UGH!!!” And nope. Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez